The Story of Sir Zazzldorth
by TravixMan
Summary: Sonic returns to the Lost Hex, only to find the Deadly Six continue to harass the small woodland creatures. When Sonic knocks Zazz out, he finds that there is something else besides a destructive insane Zeti.
1. Old Battles, New Face

**Hey everyone! So I was talking about the Deadly Six with a friend of mine, and he said something about Zazz being bonked on the head and his personallity was changed to be a calm and polite personality. As a result, this story was born.**

**Warning: There will be humor. :P  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Zazz and characters belong to SEGA.**

* * *

><p>It was another day on the Lost Hex. The animals were playing peacefully in the fields. That is, until the Deadly Six showed up. The Deadly Six were an extremely violent group of Zetis who often harassed the poor small animals. This time, there was no blue hedgehog to save them.<p>

As if on cue, a blue ball dashed into the scene. The ball stopped in front of the small woodland creatures and rose to take shape of a blue hedgehog. This hedgehog's name was Sonic, hero of the planet Earth. His duty was to protect anyone who was in trouble. These animals were certainly in trouble, so he decided to stop the Zetis.

"Hey!" Sonic yelled at the violent group. "What do you think you're doing harassing these creatures again? Didn't you learn anything from the first time?"

The purple Zeti was the first to lash out at the blue hedgehog, leaning over him. "You questioning us, blue rat?!"

"Yeah, I'm questioning you!" The blue hedgehog shouted back. "And I see that you still haven't taken a bath!"

This notion set Zazz off in a raging frenzy. He moved around screaming garbled words. Then he menacingly pointed at the blue hedgehog and screamed, "I'm gonna rearrange your face after I skin you alive!"

"Oh yeah?" Sonic said arrogantly, "Well bring it on!"

The lanky zeti glanced at his leader to give permission to beat Sonic to a pulp. Zavok nodded, then leaped away from the battle. Master Zik followed his apprentice as well. Zeena decided to stay at her spot and finish her nail art, and Zor sulked away muttering things about "pointless conflicts." Zazz did the first strike as he rushed toward Sonic to claw at him. Sonic spin-dashed out of the way and grabbed Zomom's sandwich, which he was sitting on a stump eating it. Sonic then shoved the sandwich into Zazz's mouth, and jumped behind him, while giving a round-house kick in the head, knocking the lanky zeti into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on a hill near Westopolis, a black hedgehog coughed as he swore he had a mental image of Sonic giving a purple alien a roundhouse kick in the head.<p>

"I feel a disturbance in the universe." The black hedgehog muttered.

* * *

><p>Sonic walked over to the unconscious body of Zazz and wondered if he was awake.<p>

"Hey smelly, you gonna wake up soon?" Sonic asked, itching for another fight with this zeti.

Suddenly, the purple zeti's eyes slowly opened. But instead of immediately getting up to fight, he got up and wiped the dust off of him. He then grabbed a comb out of nowhere and combed his mo-hawk hair backwards to have a formal hairstyle. The zeti then grabbed a top-hat (again out of nowhere), and placed it on his head. He also took out a monocle and placed it on his left eye. This new transformation left the blue hedgehog surprised.

"So you do know how to clean yourself!" Sonic said smugly. "At least you have good fashion."

"I thank you, my good man. Tell me, do you have some tea with you?"

"What?"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff-hanger! So how is this story? Good? Bad? Or just plain cheesy?<br>**

**Thanks for reading so far, and review! :D**

**-TravixMan-**


	2. What Happened to You!

**Hey everyone. I came on the site, but then I noticed these reviews, and most of them were pretty weird. So I deleted them. I have something to say about them.  
><strong>

**First of all, I am not dead. I have been having school, as well as catching up in my games. So if anyone's wondering why there was no chapter for 3 weeks, that's where I've been. There's no need to be impatient about that. Secondly, I've seen reviews that said, "Make this story like Amazing World of Gumball", or something like that. And I have one thing to say about that. I make my stories how I want to make them. If I ask for ideas, then it would be fine. But making the story include characters from other shows and stuff in a Sonic story, then that's where I'm going to say no to.**

**I've also seen some reviews on my other stories that complain, "Why aren't you finishing The Story of Sir Zazzledorth?" Now I'm not sure if it's one person doing this or not, but if you want to ask questions, sign up for the site and PM me. I will not tolerate spam in reviews, and I will definitely not tolerate it if they are in my other stories' reviews as well.**

**To be short, I have a life outside of Fanfiction. I cannot be there to update my stories 24/7. So all I'm asking is: Please stop with the spam reviews!  
><strong>

**Thank you.**

**Now onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: Zazz and characters belong to SEGA.**

* * *

><p>"I said, do you have some tea with you?" The tall zeti asked in a strangely polite tone.<p>

"Uhh... I, uhh..." was all Sonic could say.

The zeti sighed and got a full teacup from nowhere. He sipped it a bit while extending his pinky finger. When he was done, he gave a sigh of satisfaction.

"Much better." He said.

Like Sonic, the other zetis were staring at their friend with their jaws dropped to the floor. They have never seen Zazz so nice and polite! Even Zor was in shock at his friend's transformation.

"Zazz? What happened to you?" The depressive zeti questioned as he stared wide-eyed at Zazz.

The tall, lanky zeti stopped drinking his tea and replied, "Well, my short, depressive friend, I am Sir Zazzledorth. I have been trapped inside that animal for many years now. When your blue, furry friend over there kicked the back of my head, my chains had broken. Now I am free from that horrible asylum." He then sipped his tea once more.

The other zetis still stared at their friend, each had their own feelings of shock and confusion. Master Zik was unfazed by this transformation and stared deeply into Zazzledorth.

"This is not good indeed." Master Zik muttered. "I'm afraid he will be stuck like this for a while."

The other zetis groaned in disbelief. Even Sonic was irritated by this, as he still wanted to fight Zazz.

"Well, isn't there a way to get him back to normal, Master?" Zavok asked. "I'm sure you could do an attempt to bring him back."

The old zeti thought about it deeply. Finally, he replied, "Well, there is a way to possibly bring him back. But that would require the seven Chaos Emeralds."

Sonic instantly remembered what those were. They were on Earth, of course! "You mean the same Chaos Emeralds that are on my planet?" The blue hedgehog asked.

"Indeed." Master Zik confirmed. "Which is why you need to get them."

Sonic's eyes widened. "What?!"

"We zetis have never been to Earth." Master Zik explained.

"Earth is too far away, and everything there is not so gray." Zor said depressingly.

Sonic couldn't take everyone telling him what to do. "Fine! I'll go and get the Chaos Emeralds myself! Just watch Zazz and don't let him do anything crazy!"

Zavok didn't normally accept being told what to do either. But here, there was no choice. Their friend was transformed into a polite gentleman! There was no place for that kind of zeti in the Deadly Six! They agreed, but only because they want their destructive friend back.

When Sonic left to Earth, the zetis were watching their friend. They knew Zazz would still be in there somewhere.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was a bit short. Probably shouldn't have written this at 10 at night. And I shouldn't have been pressured to much. -_-<br>**

**Thanks for reading so far, and review! :D**

**-TravixMan-**


End file.
